femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Jane Parker (A Sister's Secret)
'Jane Parker '(Cynthia Preston) is the villainess of the 2009 Lifetime film A Sister's Secret ''(alternately titled ''A Sister's Revenge). History Jane Parker was the daughter of Florence Parker and the twin sister of Sean Parker. At age 19, Sean committed suicide, with a young Jane discovering his body after he hung himself. Both Jane and her mother were deeply traumatized by Sean's death, with Florence developing severe heart problems requiring Jane to provide live-in care. Jane also shared her mother's hatred for Sean's ex-girlfriend, Katherine Morrison, believing her breaking up with Sean was what led to his suicide and her mother's subsequent health problems. Over the years, her hatred drove her to form a desire to get revenge on Katherine for (in her mind) destroying her family. By the events of the movie, Jane was working at Morrison Paper Mill, which was owned by Katherine's father James. Events When Katherine returned to town to help save her father's mill from being closed down, Jane saw her return as her opportunity to get revenge for Sean. While sharing lunch with Katherine, Jane became enraged when Katherine revealed how she had broken up with Sean due to his possessive behavior towards her, leading her to have a fantasy of shooting Katherine. Jane went on to sabotage Katherine's plans to save the mill, with her first act being calling the local newspaper and telling them about Katherine's return and that the mill was on the verge of closing. She later broke into the office to send out a list of employees Katherine was considering laying off, further turning the mill employees against her. To cover her tracks, she used the account of temperamental employee Ron Whitman to send out the email, framing him for the leak. She additionally wrote "bitch" on Katherine's car to further twist the knife. When Jane learned that councilman David Porter was planning to approve Katherine's plans to redesign the mills, Jane went to a bar Porter frequented, casually bumping into him to entice him. While the two talked, Jane drugged Porter's drink, later taking him back to a hotel room she had rented out under an alias as he began to become groggy. Once he passed out, Jane took photos of herself kissing Porter and sent them to her computer. When Porter awoke, the evil Jane told him that if he didn't stop Katherine's proposal for the mill from being approved in time, she would leak the illicit photos. Jim Freely, the manager of the mill, began to have suspicions of Jane's involvement in the acts against the mill and started to investigate, learning that the email sent out didn't correspond with Ron's style of writing. When Jane realized that Jim was onto her, she armed herself with a gun before going to his house to confront him. After initially feigning innocence, Jane pulled out the gun and shot Jim dead, tearfully apologizing and stating that she hadn't wanted to do it. Jane returned home and was further heartbroken to find that her mother had had a fatal heart attack while she was gone. Having been driven over the edge, Jane went to the mill the next morning armed with the gun, locking herself and Katherine in Jim's office before pulling out her weapon. As Katherine tried to calm her down, Jane ranted about how she believed Katherine to be responsible for the misery she and her mother had went through after Sean's death and accusing her of leaving Sean to pursue her education in Europe. She also forced Katherine to call her father, wanting him to have to suffer the way her mother did when she learned Sean had died. But before Jane could go through with her plan, her co-worker Eric tried to enter the office to tell her of Jim's death, allowing Katherine to subdue Jane by stabbing her with a letter opener. As Katherine held Jane at gunpoint while the police were being called, Jane apologized to her dead brother for failing to get her revenge. After being hospitalized for her injuries, Jane was placed in a mental institution. Trivia * Jane Parker is similar to Suzanne Dunne from A Sister's Revenge; both were scorned women who hatched revenge plots against the ex-lovers of their respective siblings, believing them responsible for their sibling's suicide. * Cynthia Preston also appeared in 2008's A Woman's Rage as the psychotic Allison, as well as 2001's ''Facing The Enemy ''as femme fatale Nikki Mayhew. Gallery Jane Parker hacking.png|Jane sending out the termination list Jane Parker gun.png|Jane killing Jim Freely Jane Parker gunpoint.png|Jane holding Katherine at gunpoint Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blackmailer Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Sibling Category:Fate: Arrested